1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of running a lottery and more particularly to a method of running a lottery where the winning numbers are selected in accordance with the outcome of a sporting event.
2. Background Art
Conventional lotteries operated by governmental entities or casinos generally assign a number or set of numbers to an individual for a fixed fee. The numbers may be assigned randomly or the players may have the ability to choose numbers or sets of numbers which are then printed on a lottery ticket. Once ticket sales have ended, winning numbers are selected randomly, either by computer or a mechanical device such as a hopper filled with numbered ping-pong balls. The balls are mixed and pulled at random from the hopper to select the winning numbers.
While lotteries have been very successful, over the last decade the public's interest has begun to decrease. Many states have turned to televising number-selection shows in an effort to generate additional interest in the lottery. The number selection shows, however, possess little excitement or suspense since viewing ping-pong balls falling from a hopper has relatively little spectator appeal. There, therefore, exists a need for a method of selecting winning lottery numbers that will generate spectator interest and thereby increase sales of lottery tickets.